superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wiggles: Ukulele Baby Credits
FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. Opening Logos * Warner Home Video DVD Menu * Play * Song Jukebox * Special Features * Subtitles Opening Credits * "The Wiggles" * Starring: Murray Wiggle, Jeff Wiggle, Anthony Wiggle, Sam Wiggle, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus * With Special Guests: Rolf Harris, Daryl Somers, Al Roker * "Ukulele Baby!" Ending Credits * Murray Cook as Murray Wiggle * Jeff Fatt as Jeff Wiggle * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Sam Moran as Sam Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Rachel Allen as Dorothy the Dinosaur - Voices by: Emma Peck & Blaithnaid Conroy Murphy * Megan Balton & Adrian Quinnell as Wags the Dog - Voices by: Mic Conway * Megan Bolton as Henry the Octopus - Voices by: Paul Paddick * Special Guest: Rolf Harris, Daryl Somers, Al Roker * Simon Pryce as Ringo the Ringmaster * Myra Alexander, Ella Chiodo, Gracie Field, Mannuela J. Field * Folk Band Members: Nicolina Di Sipio, Peter O'Doherty, George Tseros * Wiggly Dancers & Performers: Rachael Allen, Megan Bolton, Brad Varroll, Milzi Field, Kendall Goddard, Lauren Hannaford, Caterina Mete, Simon Pryce, Adrian Quinnell * Child Performers: Marcfranco Cannane, Antonio Field, Carla Field, Lucia Field, Maria Field, Dalphine Laboncz, Geneieve McFadden, Michael McFadden, Bunghee Mundu, Hugo Ng, Jodi Samtilli * Additional Special Guests: Paul Field, Matt French * Director and Producer: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Production Research Manager: Emily Sinclair * Editor: David Roberts * Post Production Manager: Liam Danaghy * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * 1st Assistant Director: Rehan Wete * Assistant Editor: Ben Hardie * Graphic Design and Illustrction: Georgia Kemmell * Opening Titles and Credits: George Barillare * Sound Recordists: Tim Little, Emanuel Buggeri * Camera Assistants: Marcus De Giorgia, Aaron Reisenburg * Hair & Makeup: Alex Whaton, Carolina Piats * Hair & Make Up for Al Roker: Margaret Annalsye * Wardrobe Props Assistant: Sarah Harris * Logging/Sound Playback: Georgia Barilalta, Luke Field, Ben Hardle * Auto-Cue Operators: Michael Jones, Brad Lock * Stills Photographeers: Neill Hamilton,Ritchie, Gary Johnster, Martin Webby * Catering: Glenn Austin, John Grath * Runner: Gavin Aubrey, George Barilliant, Alan Douglas, Sarah Harris, Michael Jones, brad Lock, Mark Ryan * Scenic Art: Inspyr Designs * Set Design: Sydney Props Specialists * Plants on Set: The Greens Department SYdney * Makeup: Georginna Teeri * Production Manager: Joanna Ford * Publicity: Juliet Dawson * Uk Shoot with Rolf Harris for The Great Fabolous Flea! * Camera Assistant: Mike Fox * Sound Recordist: Bill Rudall * Auto-Cue Operator: Liz Gardner * Makeup: Georgina Teri * Production Manager: Joanna Ford * Publicity: Juliet Dawson * Music Produced and Arranged by: Anthony Field * Music Reorded by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * "The Good Ship Fabouelus Flea!" Recorded by: Mark "Tuffy" Evans, Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mastered by: Don Bartley * Musicians: Baithnaid Conroy-Murphy, Mic Conway,Murray Cook, Nicoline Di Lipo, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Rolf Harris, Noel Heraty, Alex Keller, Chris O'Doherty, Peter O'Doherty, Steve Pace, Andrew Smith, George Taeros * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Rachel Allen, Brad Carroll, Biathnald Conroy Murphy, Kendall Goddard, Paul Paddick, Emma Pack, Simon Pryce * Special Guest Vocalists: Rolf Harris, Daryl Somers, Al Roker * Manzillas/Backing Vocals: Brad Carroll, Blathnaid Conroy Murphy, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Publicity: Nayley Harris * Music Recorded and produced at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Rolf Harris Vocals for 'The Good Ship Fabulous Flea!" Recorded at: Wilmington Studios, UK * Ukulele Baby! Filmed at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * The Good Ship Fabulous Flea! with Rolf Harris Filmed at: Green Screen Soha, Londen Songs * When I Strum My Whistle ** Mic Conway ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Hula, Hula Baby ** Peter O'Doherty ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * How Many Fingers Do I See? ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Henry's Spinning ** John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * You Can Play the Ukulele ** Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * I'm Waving to You ** Peter O'Doherty ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Cluck, Cluck City ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Mic Conway, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Good Ship Fabulous Flea! ** Rolf Harris ** (EMI Music Publishing Pty Ltd.) * How Many You Want? ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Hawaiian Boogie ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Ooki, Ooki, Ooli, Hear That Old Bouzouki ** Mic Conway, Phil Donnison ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Hey, Hey It's Saturday ** Daryl Somers ** (control) * Thank You Mr. Weatherman! ** Anthony Field, John Field, Paul Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Spangola (Instrumental) ** Trad, Arr, Nurray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Nicolino Di SIpo, Noel Heraty, Peter O'Diherty, Georgee Tseros ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Mr. Curly Sue Doll ** Chris O'Doherty ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Round and Round, Round and Round ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Bambino (Instrumental) ** Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Nicolino Di Sipo, Noel Heraty, Peter O'Diherty, George Tseros ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Everybody Loves a Puppy ** Andeww Smith ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Doo, Doo-Doo, Doo! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * La Paloma ** Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Nicolino Di Sipo, Noel Heaty, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * When I'm Painting ** Andrew Smith ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Toy Box ** Mic Conway, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Rebekka Fairweather and all at Digital Pictures, Andrea Georgides, Alex Fechenke, Andres Michael, Elisanne Rizzo, Rowan Ryan, Alex Rohandke, Bed Taylor and all at Merchandise, Bandi Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Nina Stevenson and all at Nina Stevenson & Associates, Linda Kitchen and Anthony Knowler at Mation Guitars, Dr. Norman Gillespie, Emma Grazell, at UNICEF, Kim Kelly and Mary Ruth Mendel at Australian Lifefacy and Numeracy Foundation, Chris DiPette, Mary O'Shea, Leanne Raven, Rex Richardson and all at Sing and Kids, Belinda Bellinger, Kylie Hae, Tim Brooke-Hunt, Clive Hodson, Leon Cunningham, Megan Grazler, Lynne Frazer, David Gileltt, Graeme Grassby, Katie Hull, Lissa Hunter, Ralphael Palmer, Robert Patterson, Barbara Becker and and all at the ABC and Roadshow. *Special Thanks to: Marie Field fror the use of "Geneeation" to tfilm makes rocket of "Everybody Makes to Happy" * The Wiggles Team: Mike Conway - Manging Director The Wiggles Pty ltd., Paul Field - Manging Director The Wiggles Production Pty Ltd., Kate Alexnder, Sloan Coleman, Sigi Bambock, Terri Di iano, Liami Douaghy, Alex Douglas, Tom Douglas, Luke Field, Rolf Hamilton-Kitchin, Ben Hardle, Kawley Harris, Jeremy Hurlings, Michael james, Alex Keller, Graham Kennedy, Robert Kernya, Daniela Kraus, Joshua Kyral, Jill Lloyd, Bob Lock, Tim Lynden, Oliver Merton-Evans Pablo Muhua, Georgia Hammis, Graham Kennedy, Daniel Norous, Jurde Kyral, Jlll Loyd, Jun Pack, Tim Lydner, Pablo Munoz, Daniel Morrow, David Rohoste, Cody Ryder, Luke Schweizer, Emily Sinclair, Brian Stone, Kathleen Warren * The Wiggles proudly use Australian Made Maton Guitars: Maton * The Wiggles are proud supporters of Unicef: Unicef * For More wiggly fun visit www.wiggletime.com * The Wiggles * © 2011 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. * The Wiggles, The Wiggles Logo, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and the Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Category:Video Credits Category:The Wiggles Category:Warner Home Video Category:End Credits